Meeting You
by kkari
Summary: “You’re the guy with the third story bulge!” Harry exclaimed. “Ah,” Harry reddened, “that came out wrong… Sorry...” “It’s alright,” the model smirked and held out a hand, “I’m Draco, by the way.” [AU, OOC, NonMagical, HarryxDraco]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine.

**a/n:** This is **AU**, **OOC**, **Non-magical**, and **HarryxDraco**. This is my first time writing a fanfic... so please review. Constructive criticism is welcome... but please be careful with the flames... Like I said, I'm a newbie at this...

**edit:** Changed a couple of things for clarification…

**_----------------------------------------------------------_**

"Isnt. He. _Gorgeous_!" Pansy grinned madly as she tightly held Harry's right arm.

Harry leaned leftward, desperately trying to pull away from her grasp. "Ah.. um, Pansy? My arm's kinda—"

"This _has _to be my _greatest_ masterpiece!" She shouted, squeezing Harry's poor arm as she emphasized her glee.

"Oww!" Harry yelped, and the excruciating clench let go.

"Oh, my bad."

Harry glared at Pansy's lack of sympathy.

"But really, look at _that_! Four stories of absolutely delectable beauty oozing with waves of electrifying sex appeal. Oh, it just titillates me," Pansy sighed as she practically drooled at the gigantic poster ad of an underwear model. The model was lying down with his arms behind his head and his legs slightly propped up. It was a frontal shot, and everything was up close and personal.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you managed to get an ad spanning the second to sixth floor of the biggest mall on the busiest street in London. And I cannot believe that you pulled me out from work just to show me this!"

"Whatever, you weren't busy anyways. Oh, isn't it marvelous how his bulge takes up practically a whole floor," Pansy continued, staring at the model. Harry had to admit that the ad was impressive; however, it was still a bit nerve wracking to see such a gigantic picture of a half-naked person in the middle of downtown.

"By the way, why did you bring _me_? Why not Blaise or somebody else?" Harry questioned. He and Pansy were not exactly close. They were merely acquaintances.

"Well, Blaise has a photo shoot, and—"

"He's a model?" Harry interrupted.

"No, he's a photographer. But he could be a model…" Pansy pondered. "Anyways, he's busy. Crabbe and Goyle are working at Club 8. They're bouncers. Hermione's out, probably on a date with Ron. And my friend—"

"Okay, okay. I get it. Your friends are all busy so you asked me," Harry grumbled.

"Yup, you were the last resort," Pansy smiled.

He glared at her.

"But _who_ wouldn't want to see _this_? It's soo…" Pansy began to ramble.

"Oh, bugger," Harry muttered as he tuned out the jabber.

Pansy worked as the public relations executive at a modeling agency, whereas Harry worked at a small coffee house. They knew one another through Hermione, an editor of several major magazines. Pansy and Hermione were friends via the business and entertainment world, while Harry knew Hermione, his best friend, since childhood days. Hermione once brought Pansy to the coffee house for some lattes and introduced them. For some reason, Pansy brought a couple of her friends from the agency, including Blaise, to the café. Though she was a somewhat frequent customer, Pansy wasn't that close to Harry.

"Pansy, let's go. People are starting to stare…" Harry tugged on her sleeve. Pansy's maniacal grin and never ending ramble was starting to scare him.

"Of course they're going to stare at this magnificent thing!" Pansy shouted, "Do you know how many strings I had to pull in order to get this extravagant ad onto this building? It was worth it though. Of all our models, I love flaunting him."

"That sounds so wrong…"

"That reminds me!" she exclaimed, "Hermione wants me to bring you to tonight's fashion show."

"Um, I don't know if I want—"

"No, you have to go," she demanded, grabbing Harry's arm again.

"Ah… my arm…" Harry winced.

"I can show you him too! Oh, you must see him. This is gonna be great!" Pansy said excitingly, not realizing she was digging her nails into skin.

With his arm throbbing with pain, Harry was too busy to hear anything. "Pansy!" he cried.

"Oh." She let go of his arm.

"I think I'm going to have a bruise…" Harry moaned as he rubbed his purpling arm.

**_-----------------------------------------------------_**

"Hermione, why did I have to come..?" Harry asked as he and Hermione walked into the building holding the show.

"It's a good experience. Besides, Pansy wanted you to come," Hermione replied.

"But, she said you wanted me to—"

"Harry! There you are!" Pansy smiled as she threaded through the crowd.

"Save me," he silently pleaded to Hermione.

"You'll be fine," she reassured, smirking inwardly.

"What are you _wearing_?" Pansy exclaimed, "This is a fashion show, not dinner at your grandmother's!" She undid some of the buttons on Harry's shirt. "That's a bit better, but your hair's a mess. Come, you need some gel. Hermione, we'll see you later!" Pansy departed, pushing Harry in front of her.

Hermione shook her head, laughing silently.

>>

Pansy pushed Harry into the chaotic backstage. Models were everywhere, hurryingly preparing for the show. Assistants busily dressed the models and applied makeup to their faces. Harry stood stunned at the madness.

"Harry, don't just stand there!" Pansy pulled his right arm, skillfully easing around as Harry tripped on legs and clothes.

"Sit," Pansy ordered as she pushed Harry onto a chair with a plop. Harry automatically grabbed his arm. This arm-grabbing business was getting scary. Grabbing a random bottle, Pansy squeezed some unknown substance and messily rummaged it through Harry's hair. "Much better," she smiled. Harry couldn't tell the difference. It seemed to be the same but with wet stuff in the mess.

"Since we're back here already, let me show you him!" Pansy beamed.

"Who? But everyone seems awfully busy…" Harry said cautiously. He didn't want to plow through the confusion again.

"Nonsense. _He's_ definitely not busy." She grabbed Harry's dead arm and slipped around the maze of mayhem.

>>

"Here we are!" Pansy suddenly halted.

"Don't make me go through that again," Harry groaned. He had almost stumbled on a pile of stilettos.

"Mm, just look at that back. It's absolutely delicious," Pansy mused, paying no attention to him.

"You're obsessed." Harry rolled his eyes. It was just a back. What was so special about _a back_?

"Hey, Gorgeous, I want you to meet someone," Pansy called out, ignoring Harry's comment.

A model, wearing only black briefs, turned around.

"Hi, Pansy. How are you?" the man greeted.

"Oh, marvelous," she blushed, "You're cute as always. By the way, this is Harry. Harry, this is—"

"You're the guy with the third story bulge!" Harry exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"Ah," Harry reddened, "that came out wrong… Sorry..." he said sheepishly.

"It's alright," the model smirked and held out a hand, "I'm Draco, by the way."

**_----------------------------------------------------------_**

**a/n:** Um, review..?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Characters not mine and are only borrowed.

**a/n:** Thank you for the reviews. They are much appreciated. :) Again, more comments and/or constructive criticism are welcome. Oh, and again, careful with the flames…I would like to improve my writing, not be horribly crushed... lol.

**Notes:** " " speaking, and ' ' thinking

Now on with the chapter two.

------------------------------------------

**Previously**

"_You're the guy with the third story bulge!" Harry exclaimed._

"_Huh?"_

"_Ah," Harry reddened, "that came out wrong… Sorry..." he said sheepishly._

"_It's alright," the model smirked and held out a hand, "I'm Draco, by the way."_

_--------------------------------------------_

"Harry," Harry introduced himself as he nervously shook Draco's hand.

"Ten minutes! Ten minutes, everyone! The show will start in ten!" a frenzy stage manager shouted.

"Um," Harry started, dropping Draco's hand, "I think we should go so you can finish dressing." He tugged on Pansy's blouse, signally that they ought to leave.

"I'm already dressed," Draco smiled.

Harry stopped pulling. Briefs were his only attire? "B-but, you're only wearing… underwear!" Harry sputtered, shocked at Draco's comment.

Draco nodded, silently chuckling.

Pansy sighed, "Y'know, Harry, he _is_ an un—"

"Positions, People, positions! Models get into position! Go, go, go!" the manager frantically screamed.

"Well, we're gonna scram! Bye," Harry said hurriedly, dragging Pansy behind him.

"Bye, Sweetie. Good luck!" Pansy shouted, blowing a kiss to the model.

Draco grinned and waved them goodbye. 'Pansy sure has interesting friends,' he thought. 'Actually,' he laughed, 'this one's odd.'

>>

"Scram. Scram! Who the bloody hell says _scram_ anymore?" Harry muttered under his breath as he and Pansy made their way to their seats.

"I agree. You were acting like idiot back there," Pansy remarked while straightening her blouse. Harry created many wrinkles when he grabbed it.

"And who's fault was that?" he grumbled.

"Yours," she replied matter-of-factly and marched off to where Hermione sat.

She had a point there. Harry sighed, bowing his head, as he followed Pansy. The evening was not going well, and he really wanted to leave.

Sitting in the seat by Hermione, Harry heavily sighed. 'Why did we have to sit in the front row?' he thought. He preferred being in the back of things.

"What's wrong?" Hermione inquired.

"Nothing," Harry replied. Not everyone had to know about his embarrassing encounter backstage. It was horrible enough for it to happen.

"Right," she said flatly, frowning at his lack of a response. "Well, if everything's fine, why don't you go to the after party?"

'No!' his mind cried. "I, uh, kind of, um, have someth—"

"It would be great if you go, Harry!" Pansy chirped from Hermione's other side.

"I don't think that—"

"No, no. You must go. Hermione and I will be going!"

"But, tomorrow I have to—"

"And you'll get to meet all the sexy models."

"But I don't want to meet all—"

"And there will be free refreshments and drinks. It'll be great!"

Harry sighed. "Yea… _great_…" he mumbled. 'Great for me to act like a fool again,' he added gloomily. Harry was a horrible pushover.

"Great! It's settled then."

"Don't worry, Harry. It's actually pretty fun," Hermione smiled, reassuring him.

'I highly doubt I'll have any fun,' he grumbled in thought as he slid down his chair.

Minutes later, the house lights dimmed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to _XES_'s Summer Collection Fashion Show," the announcer's booming voice resonated. Upbeat music began to play as the first model strutted down the catwalk.

Pansy watched with glittering eyes, Hermione sat poised as she prepared to furiously scribble on her notepad, and Harry was bored.

'Pansy loves these kinds of things. Hermione is doing her job. And I'm… sitting here.' Harry thought mindlessly. 'What is so interesting about these shows? All the clothes are funky. What normal person would wear them," he pondered.

'Like that model looks like a tablecloth with oversized buttons,' Harry commented as a lanky woman, wearing a long plaid dress with big buttons, sauntered down the walkway.

'And she looks like she's growing marshmallows," he laughed silently as the next model came out wearing a white bikini with slight puffs.

Distorting and massacring the art of fashion, Harry continued his comments, quietly amusing himself.

'What is _that_? She looks like a demented purple poodle with fuzz sprouting all over her chest. Oh, that one looks like it hurts. Her chains seem like they're suffocating her. Who would want to swim with chains? Wow… is that an invisible dress…? I think I can see— Whoa, what is that guy _wearing_? He looks like bloody _cupid_. And…"

For a good few minutes, Harry maintained his nonstop abuse until that too began to bore him.

'Horrid. Boring," he simplified, "Too much. Plain. Weird. Masochistic. Pink and puffy. Outrageous. Not bad. Sp— Wait, not bad?' Harry stopped his thoughts and sat up straight. Draco just came out and was walking down the catwalk.

"Oh, oh. It's Draco!" Pansy squealed. "Mm, look how his hair slightly lifts as he walks and how his abs glistens in the light. Hermione, stop writing and just look! Ah, and that _ass_. I can just gra—"

"Pansy! We get the point. Stop with the hand motions!" Harry interrupted her as he leaned over Hermione to swat away Pansy's hands. It was embarrassing to have her groping imaginary buttocks in the air.

As he desperately tried to rid the offending hands, Harry saw Draco returning from the end of the catwalk. Harry immediately sat properly back into his seat, not wanting the blonde to see him doing more foolish acts. But to his dismay, it seemed that the other already had. Draco winked and smirked at them. Harry flushed and slid to the very bottom of his seat.

"Stupid Pansy…" Harry muttered.

----------------------------------------------------------

**a/n:** As a reader, I personally enjoy reading long updates. But as a writer, this is a lot for me. I wish I could write more.

Anyways, please review. Any little comment will do. :)


End file.
